


Umbrella

by Taffyberry



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyberry/pseuds/Taffyberry
Summary: Hades walks Azem home in the rain after a long night of celebrating his promotion to the seat of Emet-Selch, but Azem decides going straight home is a bit too boring.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt for #emetwolvalentione2021! Today it's Dancing :D I.. might re-write this one at a later date xD I'm not happy at all with how it turned out.

Hythlodaeus snored softly on the sofa.

It had been a long night. Upon hearing of his promotion, Azem had hurried to find both of her best friends, and had insisted that they celebrate. Hades had voiced his desire to continue napping, but of course, she would not let it go, stubborn as she was. Hythlodaeus had laughed, gently urging him to accept; they both just wanted to celebrate their friends success, and he was being a spoil sport. Of course, the whole thing had lasted much longer than intended. She had brought over bottles of wine from her travels, and Hythlodaeus had started asking her about each one-- and once she got started talking, she didn't seem to stop. Where she'd gone, how she'd found the wine, the people she'd met... the small details about the town or village where she'd gotten them from.

How she remembered so clearly, Hades had no idea, but he found himself somewhat envious. He wondered if he, too, was stored in her memory so clearly. That she could paint him with words to the people she met--... did she... talk about her home to them? About her friends? About him, **specifically** , him? His gut had tightened in jealously when the thought would not leave, and so he had spent much of the night in silence, eyes poised on Azem's animated form as Hythlodaeus laughed softly at her flamboyant antics. 

But, things were quiet now. Their friend had fallen asleep after too much wine, and now Azem sat at the large window overlooking the city streets, bottle of wine beside her, and a glass in one hand. Hades said nothing, just continued to watch.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be celebrated by them, though he rather felt as though their sleeping friend deserved the post more, it was more-- well... he didn't mind the silence, the time alone. He could have gotten ahead on work, enjoyed a quiet evening, but, of course.... It was, he knew it, extraordinarily stupid of him to fight her in anything. She was pig headed, loud, and the most stubborn creature he had met. The corner of his lips twitched up into a smile. For all his admonishments of her character, he couldn't help but think how she would paint them instead. She wasn't stubborn, she would say, she was tenacious. Indomitable. Part of him wondered if there was anything that could keep her down for long, and then he felt sick thinking about it-- if there was, he hoped she never encountered it. 

"It's getting late," he pointed out.

"Trying to get rid of me, Hades?" she asked, still looking out of the window. 

He let out a sigh. No. No he wasn't-- he never wanted her to be away. Despite his protests, and despite his longing for just a good, long nap, he enjoyed her company. The way her mind worked amazed him, and the fondness for which she spoke about the things she cared for made him...

There it was again.

The monster in his gut, clawing its way up his throat and gripping tightly. 

Their friend snored loudly, and she turned to look at him, a fond smile on her lips. "He's truly out, isn't he?"

Hades shook his head. "He should know what his limit is on wine, especially that strong stuff you bring over," he let out a sigh.

"But it's good wine!" She pointed out, her cheeks still a little flushed. 

She was not drunk, he knew her well enough, but-- Hades shook his head. "You are completely, and utterly incorrigible," he muttered, standing up and heading to where she sat. It was pouring hard outside, if it carried on he doubted she would be leaving the day after-- perhaps it was a good excuse to ask her to stay. She hadn't stayed over in a long time. The way she was first thing in the morning, eyes half asleep and hair a mess... when she was just herself without her large personality covering every single part of her like armour-- just her. Just Azem. Of course, Hythlodaeus was now asleep on the couch, and so she had nowhere to sleep. He thought, briefly, of one place she could-- but he pushed it aside. Whatever this little... crush was that he'd had building on her, he refused to act upon it-- even at Hythlodaeus' insistence that he should pursue it. There was a pause, and he glanced over to his friend-- he _was_ asleep, right? He wasn't pretending just to push them together?

"I should go," Azem said suddenly, standing up and looking up at him. "I know how grumpy you get without your sleep."

He shook his head, but smiled at her anyway. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Going to come and see me off, Hades?" she asked. The sincere smile on her face told him she wasn't mocking him, and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "I jest," she said quickly, looking away. 

The pair stood in silence for a time. 

What was this?

It had never been hard to make conversation with her in the past. Hades pondered. She wasn't aware of his building feelings for her, was she? She wasn't-- oh gods-- what if she was trying to distance herself from him? He felt paniced-- his mind screaming at him to find a way to fix it-- "I'll walk you home."

He inwardly groaned.

Brilliant job. 

"You..." she stared up at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Hades, you have never walked me home a day in your life."

"Because usually you sleep over-" he muttered. "It's dark, and raining and you're clumsy and like to fall over-- especially after a few drinks. Can I not look out for my dearest friend?"

Azem's soft lips pouted slightly as she studied him. She was used to him being more withdrawn and less verbose than Hythlodaeus, but she had expected... more. For him to perhaps loosen up, but the entire night he had sat there almost in silence. Something was on his mind, and s he knew better than anyone that asking him wasn't going to do anything-- he would not talk about it. She shook her head and slipped her shoes back on, brushing past him and feeling heady as she took in his scent. She had missed him so much, now he seemed to want to get rid of her.... The fourteenth sighed, placing a soft kiss on Hythlodaeus' forehead before she headed towards the front door. "Well, coming?"

Hades muttered, again, jealously clawed at him and he walked past his sleeping friend a bit more brusquely than he perhaps should have-- and, as soon as the door was closed behind them, he felt instantly guilty. She cared for him like a brother, he should not be jealous of their friendship. If he wanted more it was up to him-- and if he took too long in acting on it and she ended up with someone else... well, wasn't that his own fault? Yet, he was terrified. What if his advances scared her off? And there was the simple case of _when_ he should even try. Azem was away more often than not, what if she... forgot....

"Hades," she said softly, watching as he conjured up an umbrella. She went to copy him, but broke off when he pulled her towards him. "What?"

"One umbrella is fine. I don't mind sharing."

A pink hue was already on her face, but Azem could feel it burning, and she was certain the thumping of her heart was a story painted all over her face that he could read. She felt ridiculous, being so quiet and shy around him so suddenly-- it was just sharing an umbrella together. But she enjoyed it-- being this close to him-- "Hades, what's troubling you?" She looked up at him, his face was fixed into the same expression as it had been all day. Some mix of frustration and annoyance, a little bit of confusion and-- her eyebrows knitted together. 

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh," she scowled, folding her arms over her chest. "You don't need to walk me home."

"I want to."

"Certainly doesn't-" she broke off. She didn't want to argue. She didn't even want to go home, she wanted to spend more time with him. Just him, this time. "Let's go to the park!"

"Right now?" he asked, stopping walking. He stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Why not?" She smiled at him. "I'm not tired."

"I am."

Azem rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm quite firmly, pulling him towards the area he often enjoyed taking naps away from people. "You're always tired, Hades!"

She was forcing herself to sound happy-- he sighed to himself-- had the wine gotten to him? Was that why he was feeling so incredibly morose and utterly ridiculous? He should just tell her how he felt-- he should take her hand, hold it, offer her his cloak to keep her from getting sick... but here he was, instead, letting her drag him to the park. She let go of his arm and rushed away from him, and then, to his surprise, jumped in a puddle and laughed loudly. Hades mouth opened in protest, but closed straight away, as though he couldn't quite believe she had dragged him here so she could jump in puddles-- "You're going to get sick," he sighed.

"Oh give it up," she laughed, rushing back to him. She quickly removed the umbrella from his hand-- reminding him that she was far stronger than he remembered-- and dragged him over. "Dance with me!" She said, holding both of his hands. 

"What?"

"You heard me! You're so stiff right now, do something ridiculous with me!"

"I-"

Azem shook her head, swaying side to side in front of him. He stood there, stiff as she said. They could be being watched, he would never live it down-- but... she didn't care. She never did. She enjoyed frivolous little things that seemed to hold no interest to anyone else, she took joy in... well, joy. Perhaps he should take a leaf from her book-- just throw himself into something without a single care for once. Without thinking about the what if's, or the maybes, or the consequences. Letting out a deep breath, he moved towards her, and put his hands on her waist.

She looked up at him, her golden eyes bright with an inquisitive innocence. "Just five minutes," he sighed.

He was soaked, and her hair stuck to her face as she laughed up at him. Then, slowly, she moved closer so his arms could fully wrap around her. She continued to move with him, now letting him guide her-- it was less a dance, and more gentle movement, but... she felt peaceful, tucked to his chest. She barely noticed the rain, too focused on listening to his heart thump as much as hers-- almost in time with hers. She felt so blissful, and almost had to bite her tongue to let the words 'I love you' slip from her lips so easily as they felt they could right then. So caught up in this moment, just the two of them. 

Did he know? How he was the first thing to cross her mind when she woke up? How she always made notes of the places she thought he'd like more than anything else? How she'd always brought gifts home for him, but never quite had the courage to give them to him? That when anyone asked about her family, she would talk about her two friends, and how a few people had noted the goofy smile when she had spoken of Hades? Did he know? Could she let him know? Part of her wanted to ask him to stay over at hers for the night, to just sit in his arms and enjoy this feeling, but...

Would it leave, whatever peace had washed over them, after they left the park? Would it go back to how he always was these days? Guarded around her, like he had to keep her an arms length away-- Azem pulled herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

"You're cold," he murmured. "We should get you home."

"Just a bit longer like this," she whispered, gripping at his robes. "Please?"

Hades opened his mouth, but closed it instantly. He didn't have the heart to tell her no, not when she sounded so desperate. "Five more minutes," he said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head.


End file.
